Gomora
is an ancient kaiju species from Earth. They are immensely powerful, being the first kaiju able to fight an Ultra Warrior to a draw. While Gomora is supposedly portrayed as a hostile Kaiju, starting with the emergence of Rei's Gomora, most later incarnations of him are portrayed as comrades to respective protagonists of the series. Subtitles: *Gomora: *Cyber Gomora: History Ultraman Discovery and Capture Professor Nakatani, aided by SSSP member Arashi (acting as his guard), goes on a scientific expedition to the Johnson Islands. They discover that the legendary kaiju Gomora is still alive, and Nakatani decides to bring the still-living kaiju to a museum for the World's Fair. The SSSP agrees to do this task, despite the utter illogic and danger of bringing a living kaiju to a largely populated city. Before the kaiju attacks them, Arashi tranquilizes the kaiju with the UNG Dart, and the Patrol airlifts the kaiju via nets with the Jet VTOL. However, the kaiju awakes an hour early due to atmospheric changes between the island and the mainland and struggles to the point where the VTOL's have to release the nets, thus causing the kaiju to fall two kilometers to the ground. Escape from Ultraman Enraged, Gomora goes on a rampage on Mount Rokkô (where he landed), and Ultraman, who comes to the rescue, is unable to stop the kaiju, and is beaten, much to everyone's shock. Even worse, somehow in the fight, the Beta Capsule is knocked free from wherever its stored in Ultraman and its retrieved by a kid nicknamed the Monster Prince due to his fascination with kaiju. Rematch and Defeat When Gomora continues his rampage, Hayata of the SSSP uses the powerful Mars 133 gun, invented by Ito (Ide) to counter the second appearance of the Baltans, and succeeds in severing his tail. But the kaiju burrows under the ground in retreat, and later appears at Osaka Castle. The Patrol is ordered to save the castle at any cost, however Gomora smashes the castle. As the kaiju pursues Ide and Arashi, the child returns the Beta Capsule to Hayata. Hayata tells the kid to run and hide then uses the Beta Capsule to transform back into Ultraman. Ultraman saves the day by breaking the Kaiju's nasal horn and left crest and blasting him in the forehead with the Specium Ray. Hayata rewards the Monster Prince by giving him his communicator-insignia and tells him to study hard and not obsess over kaiju. Trivia *Gomora was the first kaiju to defeat Ultraman (until their second battle which Ultraman won). **Gomora is also the second kaiju Ultraman had to fight twice, the first being Red King who Ultraman had fought just an episode prior. *Gomora's roar is a combination of Gaira's roar (from War of the Gargantuas) and an elephant trumpet (which is from the Hanna-Barbera sound library). *Gomora's suit would later be modified to create the kaiju, Zaragas. *Gomora's original design was to have a second head crest pointing down. This design was used instead for Gomora Ⅱ in Ultraman 80. *The images of Gomora shown to Arashi were actually design concepts drawn for the kaiju. *Gomora's designs would eventually inspires Greymon, a Digimon from the Digimon franchise, with the reference can be seen on his durable cranial skin, mimicking said Kaiju's horn. *In episode 25 of Ultraman Taro, Gomora was seen in a animated flashback as part of the Monster Army lead by Alien Empera. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Gomora reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. In this film, Gomora was among the kaiju awoken (along with Astromons, Dustpan, Dorobon, and Tyrant) who aided the kaiju in attacking before retreating. After Hanuman arrived, Gomora reappeared to aid the kaiju in battering Hanuman, Gomora encases Hanuman in a crystal sphere after he is beaten down by Tyrant, Astromons, Dustpan, and Dorobon. Shortly after capturing Hanuman, the Ultra Brothers appear, rescuing Hanuman and weakening Gomora, who burrows away for his own safety. After the other kaiju are killed, Gomora resurfaces and ambushes Ultraman and Hanuman, emitting a rainbow-colored energy field from his head crest to confuse the duo, and, as a side-effect, cause natural disasters such as flooding. Eventually, the other five Ultra Brothers arrive and rescue Ultraman and Hanuman, using their finisher beams all at once on Gomora, knocking his energy field out of commission. Finally, after Gomora is viciously beaten down by all the other ultra brothers, he is sliced in half and killed by Hanuman's Hanu-Crescent Slash. Trivia *A Japanese picture book dubbed this incarnation of Gomora as . *In this film, Gomora's roar (along with all the other kaiju) differs widely between alternate versions of the film. In the 1974 Thai theatrical version, Gomora retains his original vocalization with no alterations. In the Japanese 6 Ultra Brothers cut, he possesses both Rodan and Megalon's roar. In the 2001 Thai home video versions, Gomora curiously possesses Godzilla's roar. *Gomora had an almost different look to match the film's low budget. His arms are and legs are shortened his head crest is wider. *Gomora possessed more powers than his comrades, while the other kaiju each only possessed one power. **The footage used for Gomora's rainbow attack comes from Return of Ultraman, where Ultraman Jack fought Pris-Ma. *This "Super Gomora", the other kaiju from this film, and Hanuman all reappear in Space Warriors 2000, due to the film being made almost entirely on stock footage. *The sides of Super Gomora's crest glows when he uses his energy beams. Ultraman 80 Gomora reappeared in episode 22 of the series Ultraman 80, as . He was a Gomora that lived underground. Gomora II was a peaceful underground animal that lived with the Underground Men but then the animal was awaken by a insane secretary of UNDA and broke the agreement between UGM and the underground people he told the UNDA to shoot missiles at the giant cover covering up the sun. Once the giant cover was destroyed the second Gomora was angered and awakened from the attack of the Earth and came to the surface. As UGM failed to do anything to him, Takeshi turns into Ultraman 80 soon appeared. Even with Gomora II's seemingly limitless powers wearing him down, 80 didn't give up and used the Saxium Beam to kill him with a direct blast to the forehead. Gomora II's body then vanished into the ground. Trivia *Out of all the incarnations of Gomora, Gomora II is the most drastically redesigned. Gomora's body is more sleek than his more bulky appearance. The rough plate design in his stomach extends beyond it, covering his arms and neck. His eyes are small and beady as well as the horn on his snout. He also possesses an extra head crest similar to his main one, but it faces downwards and is more closely attached to Gomora II's neck. *When a comic of Ultraman 80 was released, the plot of that comic was that a Gomora was controlled by Alien Baltan. *Gomora II is modeled after Gomora's original design and was modified from a Gomora suit that had been used for stage shows for over 10 years. *Gomora II's roar is altered from Oil Drinker's. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Gomora reappeared in episode 11 of the TV series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as . His role in this series was very reminiscent to how his role was in his original episode appearance. The only differences was that instead of it being in Japan, the events took place in Los Angeles (as Ultraman Powered was created and produced in America). Powered Gomora was a found in the Andes Mountains as a living fossil, reminisce of his species the Gomorasaurus, he soon awakens after rain and soon grew and went in search of water. Soon he is found and tranquilized and was being carried off until he awoke, causing him to fall from the carrier onto a cliff. Also after landing from falling from being transported he goes on a rampage because he is in search of water. After a short and rather flimsy battle against Ultraman Powered, Powered Gomora eventually dies from dehydration. Afterwards, his body was put on display as a statue in a museum to be remembered. Trivia *Much like the other kaiju in the series, Gomora is given a redesign in this series. Unlike most incarnations of Gomora, the horn on the snout of this incarnation points inward and upwards like a regular horn, whereas the other incarnations having it point outwards and forward. The suit also has a forked tongue and the head crest points more upward to the point where they look more like horns. Also unlike his previous incarnations, this Gomora does not display the ability to burrow and does not utilize his tail in combat, however this could be because of his dehydration. *Gomora's death is debatable whether if it was justified or not. Really, he was just a dinosaur who went on a rampage because of his dehydration. In the end Powered does comfort him before dying. Ultraman Max Gomora reappeared in the series Ultraman Max, episode 21 "Challenge from Underground". In this series, it is revealed that Gomorasaurus is Gomora's scientific name. The terrorist organization, GSTE smuggled 5 man sized Gomoras into Japan 20 years before the present time. GSTE planned to turn the Gomoras into living weapons in order to destroy mankind, believing man to be the main cause of destruction on Earth. Dr. Miyahara's was GSTE's main scientist on the project. He altered one Gomora so that it grew to a giant size as well as making it more aggressive. Tortured during its creation, the Kaiju was imprisoned and chained, but the scientist greatly underestimated his dinosaur’s strength. Gomora broke free of his restraints and killed the terrorist, escaping into the countryside with its smaller brethren. When sightings of the smaller creatures hit news medias, Team DASH was called in to investigate, and was soon aided by Miyahara's own daughter, wishing to atone for her father’s sins and redeem her family name. It didn’t take long for Gomora to burst forth from the ground and assault the land, but the DASH Birds quickly began their counterattack, however Gomora was incredibly durable to most of their attacks on it. Ultraman Max eventually showed up and used the Maxium Sword to cut off Gomora's tail. After destroying its tail, Max finishes Gomora with the Max Galaxy. Trivia *In this series Elly states that the Gomora that appears is a subspecies of the original Gomora, having not as wide of horns and being almost human sized. *After a popularity poll was setup at the time of the series's syndication, Telesdon was originally going to appear in Gomora's episode, taking Gomora's place, due to him placing higher on a popularity vote. Ultraman Mebius Gomora reappeared in Ultraman Mebius, episode 42 "An Old Friend's Visit". In this series, Gomora is seen very briefly prowling on Johnson Island before "disappearing" shortly afterwards. In reality, he was absorbed by Gadiba, a black entity-like choju created by Yapool, along with a Red King. After Ultraman Mebius defeated the Red King in a short battle, Gadiba emerged from Red King's body and transformed the skull monster into Gomora. Much like Red King before him, Gomora was now much stronger than average as he attacked and beat down the only slightly weakened Ultraman Mebius with great ease. But he was eventually destroyed by the combined forces of both Team GUYS and Ultraman Mebius. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Gomora's battle in Ultraman Mebius. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This series saw the debut of the first heroic Gomora, who served the Reionics, Rei. Gomora served as the main hero for the majority of his appearances throughout the Ultra Galaxy series. Trivia *This suit was a heavily modified Max Gomora suit. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey This is Gomora's first appearance in the second season of Ultra Galaxy. At first in this season he summoned by Rei to fight Gomess and Magular. In episode 3 Rei turned into Burst Reimon due to his anger in fighting Illusion Zetton over and over causing Gomora to turn into Reionic Burst Gomora. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Rei's Gomora reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as an ally to the Ultra Warriors. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, he and Reionic Burst Gomora, along with many different monsters are seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. *In a special DVD release Ginga the Live! Gomora, along with Alien Godola, and all of the Tyrant's monsters are seen as hosts for the special. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Gomora reappeared in this special as he was UltraLived by Hikaru Raido to protect Mochiron, who was UltraLived by Misuzu Isurugi, from Gan Q and Alien Akumania, who were UltraLived by Kenta Watarai and Chigusa Kuno respectively. Gomora did so by slamming both big-eyed monsters against each other. He eventually faced off against his Reionic and EX forms and even Mecha Gomora, all of them were UltraLived by Hikaru's friends. They butted heads and slammed tails against each other until Mecha Gomora fired his weapons on the Gomoras and so all of them decided to team up to defeat him and did so by ripping off his tail. When Yametarenese arrived, all the Gomoras became lazy and sleepy until the new monster left. The true Gomora eventually won by kicking the Reionic Burst Gomora and slamming into EX Gomora. Ultraman Ginga S Gomora reappeared in episode 6 of Ultraman Ginga S, alongside Fire Golza. Originally part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, Gomora's Spark Doll was given to Hiyori where she "MonsLived" into the monster to get her revenge on the Victorians for destroying her tribe. Having stolen Shou's Victory Lancer prior, Hiyori/Gomora fought Hikaru/Ultraman Ginga. Before she could finish off Ginga however, Hiyori heard Shepherdon's cry then suddenly transformed back and teleported away before Shou could catch her. Hiyori then returned, already transformed into Gomora and faced Ginga again. They brawled with Gomora getting the upper hand by beating Ginga into near submission. Ultraman Ginga then transformed into his Strium form but as Ginga attempted to defeat Gomora with his Storium Ray, Shepherdon rose to the surface to protect her, taking the blow in the process. Then Fire Golza appeared, MonsLived by Android One Zero, to assist Hiyori. Before they could finish off Ginga, Hiyori had a change of heart and fired Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave at her. Fire Golza then knocked her down, but after being protected by Ginga and Shepherdon, she got back up and tried to attack Fire Golza with Gomora's Mega-Ton Tail but Fire Golza grabbed it at the last second and tore it clean off. Even though it started to constrict around Fire Golza's neck, she was defeated but not before throwing the Victory Lancer to Shou. Ultraman X In this series, a Spark Doll Gomora was owned by the Ozora family and passed to Daichi Ozora after his parents' disappearance during the Ultra Flare. Its consciousness was shared through the creation of Xio's Cyber Kaiju, . However, it refused to participate in battles due to fear for Daichi's safety until Daichi reassured it and finally becomes the first Cyber Kaiju to be materialized. Soon Gomora would be used again, either by Daichi or any other Xio members should they gain it's approval. Sometime later, the original Gomora was materialized as part of Xio's experiment on Spark Dolls until it fell short into Dark Thunder Energy and mutated into EX Gomora. When Ultraman X returned from his kidnapping, he quickly removes the mutation before Gomora returned to its Spark Doll state. Ultraman Orb Gomora reappeared in episode 2 of Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card, used by Jugglus Juggler with his Dark Ring as part of his plan of waking up Maga-Grand King. Ultraman Geed Ultraman R/B An ancient monster sleeping underground, Gomora emerged when Saki Mitsurugi was transferring her life energy into the three Gyros, which she planned to use to solidify Reugosite's gaseous form. Gomora destroyed part of the Aizen Tech building in its rampage, causing some debris to almost fall on Saki but Katsumi Minato pushes her out of the way. The Gyros then return to Katsumi and Isami Minato, and they could once more transform into Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. The brothers had a difficult fight against Gomora, but they were interrputed by Saki transforming into Grand King Megalos. Gomora tried firing its Super Oscillatory Wave at Grand King Megalos, who simply deflected the attack and finished off Gomora via the Megalos Blaster. Data : Gomora can fire a concentrated wave of energy that deals heavy damage to opponents, usually killing them in one blow. ** : A variation of Super Oscillatory Wave. Gomora impales his foe, then fires an oscillatory wave at point-blank that surges through his opponent's body. He soon throws them in the air as they fall and explode once they reach the ground. ** : A tag-team attack with Ultraman Mebius, featured in ULTRA MONSTERS. While Mebius charged his attack, Gomora delivers the Super Oscillatory Wave Zero Shoot and move away to make way for Mebium Shoot. **Burrowing: Gomora can burrow at fast speeds. This is because he uses Super Oscillatory Waves to rapidly move the earth around him. * : Gomora's enormous and powerful tail is often used in combat, and even when severed it can briefly remain active and thrash about its surroundings. This tail can support Gomora's whole body, as seen in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. ::;Ultra Galaxy * : Gomora spins and slams his opponent with his Mega-Ton Tail. * : A momentary power boost which allows Gomora's strength to drastically increase. ::;Ultra Adventure * 超振動波（ゼロシュート）|Daburu Chō Shindō-ha (Zero Shūto)}}: Performed with both Io's Gomora and Vittorio's EX Gomora, both of them impales the opponent with their nasal horns and perform Zero Shoot variations of Super Oscillatory Wave. During this attack, both Gomoras were controlled by Io after Vittorio lend the former his Battle Nizer (and his EX Gomora) after being weakened. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : After knocking down the opponent with its tail, Gomora proceeds to jump on them. * : * : * : A tag-team attack with Litra (S), Litra first transform into Fire Litra and perform Fire Strike towards the enemy before Gomora perform Super Oscillatory Wave (Zero Shoot). ::;Kaiju Busters POWERED *Fireballs: Gomora can shoot pink fireballs from its horn. Gomora Oscillatory Wave.gif|Super Oscillatory Wave Gomora_oscilory_stab.gif|Super Oscillatory Wave (Zero Shoot) Gomora Burrowing.png|Burrowing Gomora Mega-Ton Tail.png|Mega-Ton Tail Gomora Litra Double Impact.gif|Double Impact Gomora Fireballs.png|Fireballs - Generation II= Gomora Ⅱ Unlike the first Gomora, contains a lot of energy-based attacks. :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Wang Yue months :;Powers and Weapons *Missiles: Gomora II can fire missile-like blasts from his sockets on his fingers in rapid succession. *Energy Blast: Gomora II can fire blue "U-shaped" energy blasts from his top head crest in rapid succession. *Lightning: Gomora II can fire lightning from his top head crest that can hurt an Ultraman enough to cause his Color Timer to blink. *Energy Ring: Gomora II can create a ring made of energy that can ensnare opponents. *Incredible Flexibility: Gomora II demonstrates an incredible, almost ridiculous, amount of flexibility for his size, being able to roll on the ground into a straight stand. WhyCanHeShootMissilesNow.gif|Missiles WatSinceWhen.gif|Energy Blast OKThatsEnough.gif|Lightning ThisIsRidiculous.gif|Energy Ring }} - Super= Super Gomora is a version of Gomora has been exclusive to the Thai movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. This incarnation has been one of Gomora's more powerful forms. :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Underground :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Field: An attack that Gomora fires from his head crest. It forms a protective barrier around him and causes natural disasters, as well as confusing anyone close by. In Space Warriors 2000, it seems to simply be multiple shades of red. *Extraordinary Jumper: Super Gomora can jump great lengths with little trouble. **Flight: Gomora is also apparently able to fly. *Flames: Gomora can breathe fire from his mouth. *Laser Beams: Super Gomora can fire white lasers from the tip of his head crests. *Energy Sphere: Super Gomora can encase his opponents in an energy sphere. SuperGomoraRainbowField.gif|Rainbow Energy Field SW2KRainbow.png|Red Energy Field SuperGomoraShock.gif|Barrier SuperGomoraDisaster.gif|Disasters SuperGomoraConfuse.gif|Confusion Super Gomora Jump.png|Extraordinary Jumper/Flight SuperGomoraFlame.png|Flames SuperGomoraBeam.gif|Laser Beams SuperGomoraSphere.gif|Energy Sphere - Powered= Powered Gomora may be a Gomora breed of a different nationality, therefore carrying traits suited to western terrain. :;Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Andes :;Powers and Weapons *Life Preservation: As seen when Powered Gomora A.K.A. Gomorasaurus was mummified, he was revived in the modern day when he was showered in rainwater. However, he was in a weakened state. - EX= EX Gomora ゴモラ|Ī Ekkusu Gomora}} first debuted as a video game monster in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, under the name as a negative-like transformation for Gomora. However, its first television debut was in the Ultra Galaxy series, evolved from Rei's Gomora. Several EX Gomora would appear in later media other than Rei's, first was under ownership of another Reionics named Alien Keel Vittorio and the other infected/brainwashed from Daichi's Gomora. :;Stats *Height: 44 m *Weight: 22,000 t *Origin: Gomora evolution *Attack: 1400 *Defense: 1100 *Speed: 500 :;Powers and Weapons * : EX Gomora has extending tail with a sharp end that he uses to impale his enemies. * : EX Gomora can roll up into a ball and slam into his opponent. *Super Strength: Ex Gomora's Strength was sufficient in taking on the combined strength of Zetton and King Joe Black with not much effort. *Thick Hide: Ex Gomora's hide was impervious to a combined assault from Zetton's Rebound beam and King Joe Black's cannon, as well as resist a slash from Armored Darkness's Sword with little effort. * : A much more powerful version of the Super Oscillatory Wave fired from its chest, capable of taking out some of the strongest kaiju. ::;Ultra Adventure * 超振動波（ゼロシュート）|Daburu Chō Shindō-ha (Zero Shūto)}}: Performed with both Io's Gomora and Vittorio's EX Gomora, both of them impales the opponent with their nasal horns and perform Zero Shoot variations of Super Oscillatory Wave. During this attack, both Gomoras were controlled by Io after Vittorio lend the former his Battle Nizer (and his EX Gomora) after being weakened. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : * : A tag-team attack made with EX Red King. Both monsters charged towards the opponent and while EX Red King held the opponent with its flame-coated knuckles, EX Gomora delivers EX Super Oscillatory Wave at point-blank. ::;Ultraman X *Burrowing: EX Gomora is capable of burrowing underground. It is possible that like its original self, EX Gomora utilizes this to burrow through the ground. EX Gomora Extending Tail.png|Tail Spear EX Gomora Roll Attack.png|Rolling Attack Gomora EX Super Oscillatory Wave.png|EX Super Oscillatory Wave - Reionic Burst= Reionic Burst Gomora is a evolved form that Gomora receives in the ''Ultra Galaxy NEO'' series. Burst mode is a powered form that presumably only a Gomora owned by a Reionics can achieve, created when their master gives into their Rayblood nature. :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Gomora evolution *Attack: 1600 *Defense: 1200 *Speed: 1300 :;Powers and Weapons * : Reionics Burst Gomora can fire an enhanced version of its trademark attack. ** : A variation of Super Oscillatory Wave, fired from point-blank. This was used to defeat Ultraseven when both Gomora and Rei were under Belial's control. Burst Gomora Super Oscillatory Wave.gif|Super Oscillatory Wave Reionyx Burst Gomora Super Oscillatory Wave.gif|Super Oscillatory Wave (Zero Shoot) - Kaiju Busters= :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *TBA - Meteor= Gomora Meteor :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} - Earth= - Black= Black Earth Gomora Black Earth Gomora is kaiju that is exclusive to Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. :;Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *TBA - Super= Super Earth Gomora Super Earth Gomora is kaiju that is exclusive to Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. :;Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} - Cyber= is an cybernetic/artificial version of the original Gomora built for the ultimate biological weapon against monsters and alien threats. :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Xio *Cyber Power: 17/25 :;Powers and Weapons *Claws: Cyber Gomora possess huge claws that enable him in his melee combat. **Digital Shield: Cyber Gomora's claws are capable of using as shields. As shown, when it covers itself with the gauntlet, the "G" logo shines and releases digital walls that hold incoming attacks before tossing them aside or reflect it to the opponent. **Energy Punch: Cyber Gomora can charge its claws with energy to deliver a punch attack. *Chest Beam: Cyber Gomora can fire a digitalized stream of energy from the X on its chest. Shown to be equally as strong as Mecha Gomora's Crasher Mega. * : Cyber Gomora can use its tail as a makeshift club, swinging it in a high velocity. * : Cyber Gomora's finisher attack. Gomora firstly charges its energy from its claws and horns before glides towards the enemy and impales them with its nasal horn to deliver a large shockwave impulse. * : By loading Cyber Gomora into the Xio Devizer, its user can manipulate Gomora's power to launch a vibration wave-powered energy projectile. Huge Claws.gif|Claws claw Barrier.gif|Digital Shield X Gomora Punch.gif|Energy Punch IMG_7295.JPG|Chest Beam Cyber Gomora Mega-Ton Tail.gif|Mega-Ton Tail Cyber Gomora Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave.gif|Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave - Armor= Gomora Armor Ultraman X= |-| Ultraman Orb= is an combination of Cyber Gomora and Ultraman X utilized after scanning Gomora's Cyber Card. His shoulder pads were designed on Gomora's horns, thus giving the appearance of Gomora's head if combined with the armor's vest. It can also be accessed by Ultraman Orb by tapping into Ultraman X's MonsArmor Ability in Orb's Orb Trinity Form. :;Techniques *Gauntlet Claws: Ultraman X gained a pair of Cyber Gomora's claws that helped him in melee combat. **Digital Shield: Cyber Gomora's claws are capable of using as shields. As shown, when Ultraman X covers himself with the gauntlet, the "G" logo shines and releases digital walls that hold incoming attacks before X tossing them aside. :;Finisher * : Similar finisher attack that made by the Reionics Gomora. Ultraman X first charge several energies from his claws and launches it at the enemy. GomoraArmorGauntletClaw.jpg|Gauntlet Claws Ultraman X Gomora Armor Shield.gif|Digital Shield Ultraman X Gomora Oscillatory Wave.gif|Gomora Oscillatory Wave }} }} Spark Dolls Gomora's Spark Doll was among the collections from Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. This Spark Doll was given to Hiyori for her to enact revenge on the Victorians until she redeemed and the Spark Doll landed to Shou/Ultraman Victory's possession.by Gomora's Spark Doll also appeared in Ultraman X, in which the Spark Doll was given to Daichi Ozora 15 years ago by his father before Daichi lost him to the Ultra Flare. :;Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g :;Usages: *Gomora was once MonsLived by Hiyori to enact revenge on the Victorians until she redeemed before being defeated by Android One Zero/Fire Golza. - Cyber= After Daichi gains approval to materialize Gomora, its Cyber Card would turn into a Spark Doll first. Then he scans it to bring Cyber Gomora to life. :;Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g :;Usages: *In the middle of Ultraman X's fight against King Joe, Cyber Gomora was materialized by Daichi to help him fight the robot. }} Other Media Ultra Fight Unlike other Ultra Fight kaiju, Gomora only reappeared in a single episode. He appeared in episode 196, named Monster Corpse Yard, which was also the final episode. He battled Woo in the "Monster Corpse Yard". After he defeated his opponent, he simply vanished. Trivia *Gomora looks a little different in Ultra Fight. He is green rather than brown and has four fingers on each hand instead of five. *The "Monster Corpse Yard" was actually Tsuburaya Production's costume warehouse. *Episode 196 was added to replace episode 45. Episode 45 was a edited version of the battle in the banned episode 12 of Ultraseven, From a Planet With Love, featuring Alien Spell. Redman Gomora reappeared in episodes 18, 20, 21, 23, 25, 95, 96, 98, and 99 of the series, Redman. He appears to be a major character. Gomora first appeared in episode 18, where he fought Redman at a tire hill, going down the hill as they fought on, and even though Gomora put up quite of a fight, Redman defeated the monster with several Red Chops. Gomora reappeared in episode 20, where he arrived to help out Woo in his time of need. Together, they managed to overpower Redman but the hero pulled through and eventually defeated them with his Red Kick Gomora reappeared in episode 21 where he watched Redman fight Woo until the hero defeated the victim monster with his judo throw. He then decided to fight Redman himself and they were on a stalemate with each other until the hero tricked Gomora into impaled himself with his Red Arrow, therefore killing him in the process. In episode 23, Gomora reappeared and teamed up with Alien Mefilas to battle Redman. They proved to be very strong fighting together against the hero but they eventually got killed when he charged at them with his Red Arrows and impaled them on the chests. Gomora reappeared in episode 95 where he showed up on the hills after Gudon was defeated to take on Redman, foreshadowing another fight for the alien hero in the future which then happened in the following episode which consisted of the usual grapples, throws, punches, kicks, and chops after Redman teleported to the top of hill and snuck up from behind. Gomora was eventually defeated with a strong, double kick to the snout. At the end of episode 98, Gomora made his final appearance on the show as he reappeared alongside Red Killer after Redman defeated Gudon and Draculas and in the following episode, they used their telekinesis powers to prevent his Red Arrow from killing them and dropped it on the ground but Redman teleported behind the monsters and dragged them by the tails. Both monsters had the upper hand against the alien hero due to their combat prowess and advantage in numbers but Redman never gave up and pulled through by slashing both monsters with his Red Knives, killing them in the process and ending the seemingly-endless wave of monsters. Trivia *Unlike the majority of kaiju in the series, Gomora's suit was not re-used from Ultraman. Instead, it was reused from the Gomora suit that was used during stage shows and attractions. *In episode 96, Gomora teams up with Kodaigon to battle Redman. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Gomora reappeared in the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Gomora first appeared in episode 2 of the game's story mode. After Ultraman has defeated Bullton, Alien Mephilas has Geronimon revive Gomora and Red King to lure Ultraman into a trap. Ultraman arrives at the kaiju's location and manages to defeat Red King, but Gomora manages to escape, but not without losing his tail to Ultraman. As Gomora was resting underground, he was then disturbed of his sleep and confronted by Ultraman Tiga (who was in pursuit after Kyrieloid,) again Gomora was defeated, but was seemingly killed by Chaos Kyrieloid for energy as the Devil returned to confront Tiga. Being exposed to the Chaos energy from Kyrieloid then seemingly revived and mutated Gomora into , a more power and threatening version of himself. With his powers enhanced and his tail regrown as a result of the transformation, Gomora returned to the surface and attacked an oil refinery, with little opposition in the form of Japan's SDF. Ultraman Cosmos arrives shortly after and battles EX Gomora. After Cosmos using the Full Moon Rect on him, Gomora turns back to normal and wanders away, not to be seen again for the rest of the Story Mode. Trivia *Gomora's legs would become the hind legs of EX Tyrant. *The EX Gomora of Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth was later termed "Reconstructed Gomora" to avoid confusion between the two Gomoras that appeared. The same later went for Red King when was billed as EX Red King in Ultra Galaxy NEO. Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Kaiju Busters & Kaiju Busters POWERED Gomora was one of the many kaiju to appear during the Kaiju Busters series. Two subspecies appeared in this game called and . Gomora Kaiju Busters.png Gomora EX Kaiju Busters.png Ice Gomora.jpg Meteor Gomora.jpg General Trivia *Gomora cameos in episode 12 of Return of Ultraman as a MAT target practice cutout along with Red King. and Gora.]] *Gomora appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the game "Boulder Dash" in which he fails. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "The Monster under the Bed." *Gomora's name originates from the Holy Bible, as the kaiju was named after one of two wicked city destroyed by God, in this case, Gomorrah. Interestingly, the second city also has named a kaiju: Sodom. *Gomora made his first variety show appearance in Gaki no Tsukai's 2012's No Laughing Airport game. *Gomora can be seen as a parallel to Toho's own Godzilla, similar to Jirass. **Gomora gained a mechanical version of himself that starts with "Mecha", that being Mecha Gomora. **Gomora also gained a 'burning' mode in his Reionic Burst form. **He gained a non-canon 'Space' version of himself with "Meteor Gomora". **He gained a video game 'Super' version, EX Gomora. **Fans frequently refer to him as the "Crown Prince of Monsters", a title similar to Godzilla's title of "King of the Monsters". *Gamora, a character from the Marvel Comics series Guardians of the Galaxy, shares a highly similar name to Gomora. *Gomora was originally supposed to appear at Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers as one of the monsters fought the Ultra Brothers and later combined into Giga Khimaira (Gomora formed a pair of horns and a tail at the original design) but he was scrapped probably because the monsters' combination was too complex. *Gomora made an appearance along with fellow Ultra Series cast members and other famous icons in Hiroyuki Yamaga's two anime short OVA, Daicon III and Daicon IV, like most of the characters featured in the shorts he is one of the many opponents that a school girl fights against. *In the episode "Princess Mei's Seven Disguises" of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, a child character, Sayoko, carries a Santa plush and a Gomora plush. See also *Rei's Gomora - Owner of the Battle Nizer Gomora *Mecha Gomora - Mechanical knock-off of Battle Nizer Gomora created by the Alien Salome *Daichi's Gomora- Owner of the Gomora Spark Doll ja:ゴモラ id:Gomora Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Ultraman X Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Gomora Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Characters Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Parts Category:Grand King's Body Parts Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju